Elephant
Elephants and Mammoths are large neutral Mobs that can be found in Forest, Plains, Jungles and Desert Biomes. Mammoths can be found in Snow Biomes. There are two kinds of Elephant and two species of Mammoth available in the Mod. The larger Elephant is the African Elephant, while the smaller, darker-skinned Elephant is the Asian Elephant. The larger, less furry Mammoth is the Steppe Mammoth (Songhua River Mammoth) while the smaller, fur-covered mammoth is the Woolly Mammoth. Elephants and Mammoths are peaceful creatures and they will only attack the player if they are attacked first. Elephants and Mammoths drop Hide when killed. Species There are four speies of elephant; asian, african, wooly mammoth and songhua river mammoth. 2013-10-22_16.22.15.png|The Asian Elephant. 2013-10-22_16.26.37.png|The African Elephant. 2013-10-22_16.29.18.png|The Woolly Mammoth. 2013-10-22_16.30.42.png|The Songhua River Mammoth. Taming Elephants and Mammoths can be tamed by feeding the calves ten Sugar Lumps or five Cakes, but this will only work when they are '''Calves'''. Once you have fed the baby Elephant/Mammoth the food, the naming screen will appear. If you wish to rename your Elephant/Mammoth, you can right-click on it with a Book, a Medallion or a Name Tag. Tamed Elephants can be led around on a Lead, and healed by feeding them Bread, Hay Stacks, or Baked Potatoes. Be careful with how you keep your Elephant or Mammoth. Hostile Mobs will attack a tamed Elephant/Mammoth, although even the calves will fight back. You should probably have high walls and a roof to keep out scorpions. Elephant/Mammoth Gear As well as being tamable, Elephants and Mammoths can be given a number of items to make them more helpful or decorative. They are listed below. Elephant Harness An Elephant Harness can be placed on tamed, adult Elephants/Mammoths in order to make them rideable and to be able to add extra items to the Elephant/Mammoth. It is created using Hide, Wool and Iron, but is only accessible for 1 player. If a player 'sneaks' near their Elephant/Mammoth ('shift key' by default), it will sit for a short time, allowing the player to sit in the Harness by right-clicking on it. To dismount an Elephant/Mammoth, press the shift key once more. Elephant Garment An Elephant Garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants. In order to apply the Garment, you first need to give the Elephant an Elephant Harness. Elephant Howdah An Elephant Howdah is a kind of throne that can only be applied to a tamed, adult Asian Elephant. It is a purely decorative item. A Howdah can only be applied once an Elephant Harness and an Elephant Garment have been applied. Chest Set Chest Sets can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths in order to give them their own inventory, much like Horses, Mules, Wyverns and Ostriches. Two Chest Sets can be applied to each Elephant. Chest Sets can only be applied once an Elephant Harness has been given to the Elephant/Mammoth. Once applied, a Key will appear in the player's inventory. Woolly Mammoths can carry two extra regular chests. Tusks Tusks are reinforcementnfiwnefoiuanefuiaewfne taken away by right-clicking on the Elephant/Mammoth with a Pickaxe. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than Elephants. Grid_Wood_Tusks.png|Wooden tusks Grid_Iron_Tusks.png|Iron tusks. Grid_Diamond_Tusks.png|Diamond tusks Mammoth Platform Mammoth Platforms can be placed on Songhua River Mammoths in order to allow them to carry a second player. In order to have a passenger, you need to first make the Mammoth sit by pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default), then the second player 'sneaks' close to the Mammoth and right-clicks on it to climb aboard. The second player can dismount the Mammoth by pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default). Gallery Howdah.jpg|An Asian Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment and an Elephant Howdah. Elephant_Tusks.jpg|An Elephant wearing Iron Tusks. 2013-07-05_23.06.10.png|A elephant wearing diamond tusks. 2013-09-20_18.12.29.png|A Woolly Mammoth in its natural habitat. Elephants.png|The four Elephants and Mammoths available: (From left to right) the Songhua River Mammoth, the African Elephant, the Woolly Mammoth, and the Asian Elephant. 2013-10-22 15.17.59.png|A Songhua River Mammoth wearing a Mammoth platform. 2014-05-27_10.28.17.png|My Elephant Chibi wearing an Elephant Garment and Howdah along with some Diamond Tusks. Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Mobs